Ending the Reign
by DarkWarriorMinerva
Summary: After discovering the truth about their beloved Pharaoh, that he was a bloodthirsty tyrant, and getting no help from Yugi, lovers Anzu and Ryou decide to take matters into their own hands and put an end to Atemu's tyranny for good. Contains Hostshipping and one-sided Vanishshipping


Anzu Mazaki awoke groggily from her deep, painful sleep. Those nightmares haunted her dreams for yet another night. She hated having that constant experience. She hated being forced to live under the monster who caused her pain. A tyrant with his own kingdom, ruling over thousands of subjects with an iron fist. Ra, she hated that man.

"Are you okay, my beautiful?" an attractive young man with long, fluffy white hair and chocolate-brown eyes spoke to her. It was her lover, Ryou Bakura, the only one left that she could trust after realizing that her first love was not the man she thought he was.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." she responded uneasily, hoping she sounded convincing.

"The memories still causing you problems?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

She nodded, "Yeah..." She wore a depressed expression on her face as she let out a deep sigh.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "I know, but I'll always be here for you."

Her lips curled into a slight smile, "Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a deeper kiss to the lips, "I love you. I love you so much..."

They went out to the bazaar to purchase some food for the day. Anzu did _not_ want to think about the man who ruled over the new land she lived in, to think that she used to _love_ that monster who ruled over them. At least he didn't have as much power over her now that she and Ryou escaped the palace.

"Hello!" a child-like, chipper voice called out to them. Just hearing the little brat's voice made them both cringe. Neither one of them – especially Anzu – wanted anything to do with him. They didn't want to hear his name again, they didn't want to see his face again, they didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Hey guys! How ya doin'?" the child called out to them again. It seemed that they had to answer now that is was apparent that he wasn't going leave them alone.

"Go away Yugi!" Anzu spat at him.

"What did I do?" Yugi responded sorrowfully. Most people would be taken in by the sad-puppy-dog expression that he currently wore, but they knew that cherubic face of his was simply a mask for an untrustworthy little devil.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" Ryou shouted at the boy.

Then, Yugi began to cry bitter tears, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah!" Anzu snapped, "We _used_ to be friends!"

Yugi then started bawling, "I'm sorry! Atemu and I really want to see you two back at the palace! We really miss you guys!"

Ryou's eyes flashed and he smacked Yugi across his little face, "Do _not_ mention that name _ever_ again!" he shouted.

Yugi cupped his face where Ryou had struck him and cried even harder, "What did we ever do to you?!"

This infuriated Anzu even more, causing her to scream, "Have you ever thought about _why_ his people hate him?! Did you even pay _any_ attention to how he treated us?! Did you even _think_ about the living hell that he put us through?! When I _confided_ in you, why didn't you even _listen_ to me?! I _trusted_ you, and you took that _monster's_ side! How could you _do_ such a thing?!"

At that point, Yugi just ran out of the bazaar crying his eyes out.

"Good riddance," Anzu muttered.

After he had gotten done crying, he arrived back at the Pharaoh's palace and ran to his room to sulk. The ones whom he thought were his friends had made it very clear that they no longer wanted anything to with him. It truly crushed his soul.

"What is it?" a familiar voice spoke to him. A voice that belonged to the Pharaoh Atemu. Hearing that voice made everything all better.

"Nothing really," Yugi lied, he didn't want him to realize how hurt he was.

"I can tell that there's something wrong," Atemu responded.

Then, Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing and confessed everything to the king.

"There, there," Atemu patted Yugi on the back, "They'll come around eventually."

"Really?" Yugi asked, letting a smile out from beneath the tears.

Atemu nodded, _I'd love to see the woman again, even if I have to take her by force,_ he thought to himself, _but if I see that white-haired freak ever again, I'm going to have to kill him..._


End file.
